Nothing's Romance
by Mechanical-Menace
Summary: Axel and Larxene always had a strained relationship. Up until the point that he just couldn't keep back his feelings. Contains Axel x Larxene, sexual content or suggestive content, as well as other pairings, but mainly Larxel.
1. Nobody's Love

Ch. 1 - Nobody's Love

* * *

><p>Demyx was walking through a hallway in the castle, listening to his iPod when Xigbar spotted him. The Freeshooter quickly, but quietly ran up behind IX. With a mischievious glint in his eye, II popped the earphones out, threw Demyx's hood over, and tugged on the draw strings, snatching the iPod in the process. By the time the Melodious Nocturne was able to get his hood off, Xigbar was strolling along the ceiling listening to the mp3 player as if it was his own. He quickly scrolled through the playlists until he found something he like, "The Nobodies" by Marilyn Manson. He sang along loudly and out of tune while Demyx chased after him on the floor.<p>

"What? I can't hear you over the music!" yelled II jokingly.

"C'mon, Xig! Give me back my iPod!" cried Demyx. Xigbar laughed as he began to run along the top of the hallway. "No fair, I can't get up there!" The Freeshooter simply shot him a stuck out tongue. He turned just in time to skid to a stop before being impaled by a lance.

"XIGBAR!" roared Xaldin, startling both of the other Nobodies, making Demyx squeal and Xigbar drop from the ceiling in fright.

"Thanks, Xal!" said Demyx, smiling gratefully as he skipped off. Xigbar pried himself off of the floor and began arguing with Xaldin. Xemnas noticed the quarrel and walked over with a sigh. The Superior quickly broke up the fight and sent them on their way.

Demyx finally made his way to the Grey Room, where a majority of the other Organization members were. Saïx was reading a book about the moon in a recliner, Axel was lounging on the couch, Luxord and Vexen were playing Chess, well, until Vexen declared Luxord a cheater and stormed out, only for Zexion to replace IV, Roxas was asleep against a wall, Lexaeus was quietly thumbing through a bookshelf trying to find something to read, and Larxene was laying across the arms of another chair, reading a book about Marquis de Sade. He walked over to the iHome and placed his mp3 player in the port, allowing the others to hear the music. Axel occasionally glanced over at Larxene, who was to interested in her book to notice him. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. Demyx sat next to Axel and began trying to have a conversation with the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"Hey Ax." IX greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey Demyx." VIII responded, not looking away from the grey-tiled ceiling.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Axel answered, glancing over at XII for what seemed like the millionth time. Once again, she didn't notice him, she simply turned the page and he stared back at the ceiling. Demyx watched Axel and decided to help.

"You know, if you want her to notice you, you should go over there and talk to her."

"What? No, what are you talking about?"

"You like her, don't you?" asked IX.

"No!" said VIII, his face turning red.

"You do, I knew it." triumphed Demyx, poking Axel in the chest.

"Do not." grumbled the Flurry, swatting Demyx's hand away.

"Go tell her. If you like her, tell her." he said, smiling.

"Cut it ou-" began Axel as "Lost in You" by Three Days Grace came on, silencing him. His eyes drooped and his entire body shouted "I'M SAD!" Demyx put his hand on Axel's shoulder comfortingly. IX looked over VIII confused. Suddenly it hit him.

"You already have, haven't you?"

"I never had the chance. She and Marluxia had just broken up and she walked into the Grey Area and shouted that she'll never be with another man as long as she lived. I was just getting up the courage to go tell her."

"I remember that. Wow! That was two months ago!" exclaimed Demyx.

"Yeah..." trailed off Axel. He finally stood up and walked off toward his room.

"Ax." tried the musician but was ignored by the heartbroken pyro. Ironically, Larxene looked up from her book as Axel left.

"Pfft, what's his deal?" she asked with a scoff.

"He's just sad, Larxy." Demyx answered as he got up and walked over to her.

"Why is the old hot head sad, did his fire not last as long as he wanted it to?" she asked with a laugh. "I hope he's all right." she thought to herself.

"Not quite." responded IX, concern in his eyes. He didn't know if he should tell her or not. He decided not to, it wasn't his place. "I'm going to go find Ax to see if I can cheer him up." announced Demyx. As one of Axel's best friends, it was his job to make sure he was happy.

"Mind if I join you?" asked the Savage Nymph, surprising the Melodious Nocturne.

"Su-sure." he stuttered. "I'm surprised you actually want to go with me." he said with a smile.

"Well, let's go." she said, standing up and putting her book down. The two Nobodies exited the Grey Room. "So, where do you think the hot head went?"

"He usually locks himself in his room when he wants to be alone." answered Demyx. Larxene nodded and they headed off toward Axel's quarters.

As IX and XII got closer to VIII's room, they heard music eminating from behind the door.

"That song, it's 'Vermillion, Pt 2'." informed Demyx, recognizing the music.

"It sounds sad." said Larxene.

"It is, it's a song about lost or unrequited love." he replied.

"What a loser." she smirked. "Why would Axel be listening to that kind of song?" she asked herself inside her own head. Demyx knocked on the door and the music quickly shut off. IX knocked again.

"What?" asked Axel from behind the door, sounding upset.

"It's me." said Demyx.

"Me, who?"

"Ax." replied Demyx whinily.

"What do you want, Demyx?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I want to be left alone."

"Well, can I join you in being alone?" There was a sigh muffled through the door. After a long silence, Axel undid the lock, but didn't open the door. Demyx slowly cracked the door open and peered in, the room was dark, save for a couple of candles Axel had burning. Demyx entered and motioned for Larxene to join him. Axel didn't notice either of them. He was laying on his bed, his arms spread out and his legs hanging off the end. His face revealed the full sorrow he felt, the dried tear trails hastily wiped away. The Melodious Nocturne shut the door, knowing how the Flurry felt about his door being open. Axel sighed once more and held his arm up, palm toward the ceiling of his red painted room. He created a ball of fire in the palm, the dancing light illuminating his face, making his emerald eyes shine in the light. Larxene loved it. "Ax?" asked Demyx. Axel closed his fist, snuffing out the fire, and dropped the arm.

"Yeah." he answered, still not looking at the other people in his room.

"Are you going to be ok?" IX approached the bed, stopping a few feet short.

"I don't know, Demyx, I really don't know. I feel so empty, I mean, I know Nobodies don't have hearts, but I feel even more empty that usual. Like there is something else missing from within my body, like my very soul." The scene was almost too much for XII, she fought back the tears, seeing Axel like this tore her up inside.

"I wish I knew how to help, Ax." said Demyx, not knowing what to do.

"Me too, Demyx, I..." Axel trailed off. One last tear finally rolled down the side of his face. That was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Larxene couldn't contain herself any longer and her tears finally jerked themselves free, rushing down her face like twin waterfalls.

"Axel, you jerk!" she said, her voice breaking, not like her at all. He looked at her and his eyes widened.

"La-Larxene." he stuttered.

"Demyx, I need to go." she said right before she quickly ran out of the room.

"Lar-" Demyx was cut off by Axel chasing after her. "Axel?" he asked, being the only one left in the room, having no idea what just happened.

The larger Nobody eventually caught up with the smaller one.

"Larxene, what happened back there?" he asked panting. XII wiped her face dry and turned to him.

"What do you think?" she shouted at him.

"I don't understand what's going on."

"Of course you don't, you idiot." she fought with all of her strength to keep the tears from erupting again.

"Larxene, please, I don't want to fight with you."

"Why not? You've hurt me, why don't I get to hurt you?" she almost yelled at him again, but her voice cracked before she could.

"Don't worry about hurting me, you've already done a good enough job of that." he answered, not being able to look at her anymore.

"What's that supposed to mean?" her anger flared once again. "Tell me, you coward!"

"Remember two months ago, when you and XI split?"

"How could I forget, why would you bring up such a painful memory?"

"Because I was so close to being courageous for once. But what you yelled to everyone stopped me."

"Stopped you from doing what?" her anger had begun to die down now. He looked her right in the eyes and took a deep breath, summoning all the courage of his nonexistence.

"Tell you that I love you." he couldn't stop the pain from being in his voice. The truth took Larxene's breath away. Axel turned from her and slumped against the wall, hitting the back of his head against it. He slid to the floor and started to cry again. When Larxene was finally able to breath again, it took her a moment to wrap her head around what he said. She was no longer able to stop the water army from sending out their second assault against her cheeks and she cried once more. "I'm sorry that I made you cry, Larxy." he told her as he noticed her tears.

"You jerk." she muttered. "I'm not crying because I'm hurt. I'm crying because I'm happy." He looked back up at her and saw the smile on her face.

"Why would that make you happy? Or is it because I'm crying?" he asked.

"I'm happy because I love you, too!" she told him. He gasped in surprise. She kneeled down and looked him in the eyes. "I've loved you for a long time now, I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way." Axel began to cry again.

"Now I've got happy tears." he joked and they both laughed. She sat next to him. He put his arm around her and she kissed his cheek. They hugged and stared into each others' eyes as they cried happily for a few minutes. He kissed her forehead and she rested her head against his chest. For the first time, they were both happy, together.


	2. Happy Birthday, Axel

Ch. 2 - Happy Birthday, Axel

* * *

><p>"Today has been horrible!" shouted Axel inside his own mind. No one had remembered his birthday, not even his best friend, or girlfriend of three months. "Demyx even has everyone's birthdays on his calender, how could he of forgotten?" he continued in his head. "Larxy forgot too, she said that she had a special gift for me and that it would be a surprise. But even when I hinted at it, no one even tried to remember." Axel had woken today with high hopes of it being a great day, but those hopes were quickly shattered when everyone greeted him with the same old "hi Axel" like they always did. Larxene had even spent less time with him today that usual, which saddened him further, he was looking forward to spending all of today with her. "This has probably been the worst birthday I have ever had in my nonexistence, I'm sure even when I was a Somebody, my birthday never was this bad." he said out loud before slipping the key into the lock of his room door. He sighed almost in despair before turning the key and removing it. He stared at the VIII engraved in his door before opening it.<p>

He flicked on the light to his room, illuminating a sight he had definitely not expected.

"Hey Ax." Larxene said seductively. She was laying in a pose on his bed wearing only grey lingerie. Axel couldn't speak, mainly because of his jaw suddenly wanting to become one with the flame colored carpet of his room. "Happy birthday." She kissed the air at him and winked.

"Wo-wow." was all that Axel was able to stutter at the scene. Larxene got up from his bed and strutted over to him like a model working the runway.

"So, do you like your surprise present?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Y-yes." he stuttered. She giggled at his answer and grabbed him by the coak's chain loop and dragged him into the room.

"Just wait, it gets better."

"This is the greatest birthday ever!" thought Axel, shoving the door shut as he was being pulled into his room.


	3. Nobody's Talent

Ch. 3 - Nobody's Talent

* * *

><p>Axel awoke with a yawn. He looked beside him to see that Larxene was still asleep. He watched her for a while, just soaking in her beauty, then decided to get up. He softly pushed the lightning bolt decorated sheets off of him, as to not disturb her, then sat up, his legs hanging off of the bed. He picked his charcoal colored undershirt off of the floor, so he wouldn't be walking around in just his fire ball boxers. He eased himself up off of the bed and walked over to the mirror. Lighting an ember on his finger, he examined the damage done to his hair from sleeping so hard. It looked like a nuke had gone off, his hair seemed to be a mixture of Demyx's and Roxas'. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.<p>

"Yeah, definitely need to bathe." he thought out loud. He climbed in the shower after disrobing, letting his naturally high body temperature heat up the water as it hit him, almost turning it to steam. He used his hand to push his hair back out of his face, only for him to look out of the glass shower wall to see a sleepy XII looking at him.

"Got room for one more?" she asked, beginning to undress, not waiting for an answer.

"There's always room for you, Larxy." he said opening the door for her. As the water hit her it electrified the entire shower, Axel felt his skin bump up from the sensation. They kissed and he embraced her as the water kept flowing.

The Nymph ran her hand along the mirror to wipe away the condensation and finished drying her hair. She looked at her face to make sure everything was perfect then opened the door, allowing the cold air to rush in. Axel stepped out of the shower, after drying off completely, with a towel around his waist. Larxene quickly got dressed and looked around her room.

"Hey, babe, you didn't bring any clean clothes, did you?" she called back to him.

"Come to think of it no, I was so tired last night all I could think about was bed, and you of course." he answered with a smile as he left the bathroom. "Looks like I get to go on an adventure back to my room, mind if I borrow this towel until I can get dressed?"

"Yes, I would like to actually keep some of my towels." she joked, both of them chuckling. He kissed her on the forehead and left her room.

"Man, I hope Xigbar isn't nearby." prayed Axel as he passed Luxord's door, only two more until his room. Then, almost on cue, II was walking toward him, along the ceiling in usual Xigbar style. "Oh, Hell." mused VIII as he saw the all-too-familiar gleam in the Freeshooter's eye. He clenched the knot in the towel in one hand and sprinted toward his room. Xigbar quickly dropped down, grabbed one of the ends of the towel, and jerked it free. VIII and II were now in a tug-of-war for the grey cloth. "Xigbar, you bastard, give it back!"

"As if!" he retorted, sticking out his tongue at the Flurry. About this time, Luxord was exiting his room when he noticed the scene.

"OH, BLOODY HELL!" he screamed in agony. "MY EYES! Someone, anyone, please, gouge them out!" He slammed his door shut. The yells of pain were too much for Xigbar and he let go of the towel in favor of his ribs from laughing so hard. The Flurry of Dancing Flames quickly rewrapped the cloth and rushed to his room as Demyx and Marluxia exited their rooms to see what all the commotion was about. Axel quickly closed his door before Xigbar could recover from his laughing fit and rummaged through his chest of drawers looking for some clean undergarments.

A few minutes later he exited his quarters in his full Organization garb. Saïx handed Lexaeus and Larxene pieces of paper and said something to them near V's room. Axel came over and hugged XII from behind and kissed her head. After he released her she turned to him.

"Saïx just gave me and big guy here a mission, we're to cause a little bit of chaos in Olympia. VII said that we'll be gone for a couple of days and we are to be leaving in an hour." she informed her lover. Axel was saddened by the news.

"That's not cool." huffed the red head.

"Yeah," she hugged him, making him feel a little better, "what's worse is that V said that he wanted to leave now, and as the higher ranking Nobody, he's in charge." Axel's mouth dropped at the news. "I hope he actually talks during the mission, I'm horrible at sign language." she joked, trying to raise his spirits. He halfheartedly chuckled. "Hey, don't worry, hot head, we'll be back in a couple of days, promise."

"'A couple of days,' I've got it memorized." he said as he hugged her tightly and kissed her goodbye. Lexaeus opened a portal and motioned for Larxene to follow. She followed the silent giant and waved to Axel before the portal closed behind her.

Later Axel was walking through the Grey Area when Demyx powerslid into the room while playing the guitar part to "Fuel" by Metallica. After a couple more chords, coupled with a headbang fest, he noticed VIII staring at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What the Hell are you doing?" asked the Flurry.

"Just practicing a song I've been having a hard time with." the Melodious Nocturne answered. Suddenly, the castle's p.a. system activated.

"Attention all Organization members, we will be holding the first ever talent show, entitled 'The Talent Show That Never Was,' it will be held in about two months, so, if any of you Nobodies have a talent you'd like to show off, either register with me, your Superior, or Saïx. That is all." announced the voice.

"What an original name." commented Axel, rolling his eyes.

"I like it." responded IX with a large grin on his face. "Hey, Ax, we should start a band!"

"Dem, have you hit your head trying to do that powerslide?"

"No, you don't have to play an instrument, I've heard you sing, and I think you've got definite potential. Me, Zexion, and Roxas have been talking about it, Zex and I can sing, but we sound better as back ups, and we're not even going to get started on Rox. I know the boys would love for you to be in the group, plus, you could finally show off to Larxy."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I'm in, Dem."

"Yay!" exclaimed an euphoric Nocturne.

"So, what's the gang's specialties?"

"Well, Zexion plays a mean bass, and Roxas is a great drummer."

"Hmm, would either of them mind an electric guitarist, I've overheard Xaldin jamming some times."

"Nope, in fact, we've been trying to find a Nobody that can play, I'm just a rhythm sitarist."

"Alright, you go get the boys and meet me at Xaldin's room." ordered Axel and Demyx complied.

A few hours later, after adding Xaldin to the group, they officially formed the band and named themselves The Nobodies. They sat around the Grey Room and talked about what song they could play for the show.

"Hmm, how about some Metallica?" asked III.

"No, we should play Slipknot!" exclaimed VI.

"Um, Zex, there's only five of us." sighed XI.

"Plus, I sound nothing like Corey." added VIII.

"Well, maybe we could do a love song." suggested XIII. The other Nobodies looked at him. "What? It makes sense since Axel is our singer, and haven't you been with Larxene for ten months?"

"Actually, it's been eleven a week ago." answered the Flurry, triumphantly. "Hey, guys, I need to know that what I'm fixing to say isn't going to leave the room."

"Sure. Yeah. Of course." the four other guys assured him. Axel sighed before continuing.

"I'm going to propose to Larxy." Demyx and Roxas cheered. Zexion commented on how good of a couple they were and Xaldin simply patted VIII on the back encouragingly.

"That's perfect!" exclaimed the Nocturne. "If we do a love song, then you can dedicate it to Larxy and then propose to her after the song!"

"That sounds like a great idea, Dem." concurred Axel with a huge grin on his face.

"Then it's settled, we'll chose a love song for Axel." announced the Whirlwind Lancer.

Axel met with Saïx after the band's meeting to register for the show.

"A band?" asked VII.

"Yes, it's me, Demyx, Xaldin, Zexion, and Roxas." answered VIII.  
>"Very well," began the Diviner, "now, what's the band's name?"<p>

"The Nobodies."

"Alright." Saïx wrote the information down on his notepad. "The band will be performing last in the show."

"Sounds good." said a smiling Axel.

"I will deliver the registry to the Superior. I suggest practicing whatever song it is that you are going to play. The show is in two months." Saïx walked off toward Xemnas' room.

"We will, got it memorized?" asked Axel as his long time friend went his way. The moon maniac simply gave him a wave as he walked. Axel was heading to his room when he was suddenly struck by a wave of exhaustion. He looked up at the wall clock and saw that it was almost 6 in the evening. Before going into his room, he continued to Demyx's to confirm about the practice time in the morning and then went straight to bed.

The Nobodies met and practiced the song for several hours, eventually becoming happy with their work. They all congratulated each other on a good practice and went their separate ways. Except for VIII and IX, they went to relax in the Grey Room. Axel flopped down on the couch and Demyx reclined in the recliner.

"That was fun!" said an excited Demyx.

"Yeah. Yeah it was." agreed a smiling Axel. His thoughts went to Larxene, and how she might react to the proposal. She had always said that he sang really well. She and Lexaeus should be back within the next day or two. The Flurry of the Dancing Flames hoped his Savage Nymph was alright. VIII's thoughts were interrupted by Vexen walking into the room.

"Ah, there you two are, come with me."

"Why, Vex, are we going on an adventure?" asked Demyx childishly. Axel sighed, how could he forget, it was _that_ time of the year.

"Not quite, Demyx. It's time for me to do more experimentation as to why we Nobodies seem to be infertile. You and Axel have been chosen this year." The Melodious Nocturne looked at Axel confused.

"Demyx was sick the last time we were chosen, so this will be his first time."

"Oh yes, I remember. So, how do you feel about giving your first sample, IX?"

"What do you mean? What sample?" asked Demyx innocently. Axel explained to him before Vexen had a chance to. "You need what?"

"Enough, we are wasting valuable time, join me to my laboratory." The nonexisting men made it to IV's lab after a few minutes. Vexen handed them both cups and sent them into separate rooms.

"Thank you for your samples." Vexen said as he pushed the Nobodies out of his lab. Axel and Demyx walked down the hall toward the Corridor of Nothing's Rest, where the Nobodies' rooms were.

"Th-that was so strange." spit out Demyx, wearing a horrified expression.

"Yeah, just be sure to be sick again next time." chuckled Axel. IX forced a laugh. He looked up at one of the wall clocks as they approached Xemnas' room.

"Wow, it's already eight." stated the Nocturne surprised.

"We did a good job of burning the day." The men came to Axel's door and stopped. "Hey, let the boys know I won't be able to practice tomorrow, Larxy's supposed to be coming back."

"Alright, I'm sure they'll understand." smiled Demyx, he was so overjoyed that Axel was happy. The pyro and hydromaniac bid each other a good night and went to their separate rooms. Axel changed into some orange athletic shorts, his usual sleep attire, and laid down in his bed. He was exhausted up until that point. His mind consumed with the thought that his Larxy would be back tomorrow. He just couldn't relax enough to drift off. His love was all that he could think of, nothing else mattered at that moment. Getting lost in the wonderful woman that he would soon try to spend the rest of his nonexistence with, Axel eventually passed out, falling into a deep sleep.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames awoke around 11 am the next day. He was groggy from sleeping so long, not even noticing that he had slept through his 8 o'clock alarm. He wandered into his bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"Wow, I slept hard." he mused, still half-asleep. His hair was like a shorter red version of the Superior's. He shuffled into the shower and halfway through remembered what today was. He rushed through, bathing quickly. He speed dried his body and probably set a new record for redressing into his uniform. He rushed out of his room and toward the Grey Area.

As he made it into the large room, the portal was opening and the Nobodies exited. Without skipping a beat, the red head dashed in and scooped up his blonde lover, holding her tight and kissing her forehead, cheeks and mouth. She first gasped in surprise, then giggled as she returned his embrace and kisses.

"I'm so glad you're back." he nuzzled his head against her's lovingly.

"It's good to be back, and as a bonus, in your arms." she ran her hand through his spiked mane. They continued on like this for about ten minutes. Lexaeus watched the scene, a small smile grew on his face, before turning to find Saïx to deliver his report on the mission. The couple never noticed his leaving and went to the Grey Room, resting and cuddling on the couch.

"So, what did I miss?" asked the Nymph.

"Well, Xemnas announced a talent show. He called it 'The Talent Show That Never Was.'"

"Original." she sarcastically replied.

"That's what I said!"

"So, are you going to be in it?" she asked him, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Why, yes, yes I am." he responded with a heroic pose. She giggled and dug a finger in his ribs. He flinched playfully at her prodding.

"So, what are you going to do? Dance? Set things on fire? Dance while setting things on fire?" she probed him for information.

"Nope, none of those. Me and some of the others formed a band."

"Wow. You better be the singer." she jokingly threatened him. He nodded and she hugged him.

"Larxy, I love you so much." he said to her, a tear forming in his eye.

"I love you too, Ax. What's wrong, hot-head?" she asked, noticing the water building up.

"I'm just so happy. So happy to be in love with such a wonderful Nobody. You've been so good to me. You're the best woman I've ever met, and everyday I worry about making you as happy as you make me." Larxene began to cry.

"Ax," she began, "you have no idea what that means to me. I worry about the exact same thing." She buried her head in his chest. He rested his chin on her head as he held her tight. They sat there, in total bliss, completely comfortable, falling asleep on the greyish couch.

They woke up a couple of hours later, XII rousing first. She lay there, half on him, half on the couch. She stared at his face for a few minutes until he too awoke. They kissed, got up, and walked down the Hall of Nothing's Rest, holding hands the entire time. They stopped at the Nymph's room, the blonde ran in to grab some extra clothing for in the morning, it was Axel's turn to host after all. She returned shortly and continued on to the Flurry's room. As they neared Demyx's room, the musician was just beginning to turn in.

"Hi Ax, welcome back Larxy." he greeted them with a large Demyx-style smile.

"Hey Dem."

"Thank you, Demy."

"Oh, Ax! I was finally able to perfect the powerslide from a couple of days ago!" he exclaimed, bouncing in excitement.

"That's great Dem!" congratulated the pyro, patting the hydromaniac on the shoulder.

"We're heading to bed, how about you?" asked the sadistic lightning wielder.

"Same, also, I told Sai that he might need to sleep with earplugs tonight." he added, snickering. Axel plunged an elbow into his ribs in retaliation. "Ow! It was just a joke, Ax." IX huffed, rubbing his side jokingly.

"That's what _you_ think." smirked XII, sending a suggestive eyelash bat toward Axel. Both of the men's eyes got wide and Larxene laughed at them. "Got you."

"Heh heh, yeah, hey, don't think anything of it if I play some loud music later, alright?" asked the water boy, shifting his eyes between his fellow Nobodies.

"Sure." responded the red-head. They bid each other good night and Demyx closed his door. Axel opened his door and motioned for Larxene to enter. She playfully curtsied and went in, tugging on one of his drawstrings as she passed. He closed the VIII engraved door behind him. They went to opposite sides of the bed and began to strip down into their underclothing. Axel quickly unzipped the coat and threw it over his deep red chair, kicked off his boots, and pulled off his black pants. He was wearing his charcoal colored undershirt and smoke designed boxers. He turned toward his lover, only to be surprised by her demeanor. She had a few of the clasps of her sports bra undone and one side of her panties slightly lower than the other. She kissed the air at him seductively and motioned for him to come to her with a finger, lust in her eyes.

The next morning, Axel's alarm clock awoke the sleeping lovers. They did their little ritual of Axel starting the shower and Larxene joining him a few minutes later. The couple continued this every day, switching between each others room. The red-head balanced the band practices, carefully making sure Larxene wasn't going to spoil the surprise, and spending time with his girl. Soon, the two month period was over and the Talent Show That Never Was would be beginning that day. Luckily, the band was able to get one last practice in, thanks to someone being able to convince the Superior to hold the show that night. The stage had been set up by Xemnas and Vexen, neither of which were partaking in the event. Xemnas said that he was going to be the judge and that it would be right to participate and judge, and Vexen's excuse was that he would rather be running his experiments instead of doing such a "trivial waste of precious time" doing a talent show, however, the Superior made him watch regardless, which Xigbar was more than happy to pass on to the rest of the Nobodies. Larxene showed up as IV was ordering a couple of Dusks to set up the last of the chairs and took the seat embroidered with her number. Xemnas made sure that the curtain worked properly and set a few Dusks to work it, as well as the lighting. Xemnas stood at the end of the stage and spoke to the other two Organization members.

"Good evening my fellow Nobodies," began the Superior, by this time, several of the lesser Nobody types had gathered behind the thirteen seats, "tonight we will be watching our fellow Organization members show off their talents in the first Talent Show That Never Was. After each member's turn, they will take their respective seat and the next talent will be shown." He gave his little speech in regular Xemnas fashion, large arm movements and all. "Now, without any further waiting, first we have Xigbar and his comedy routine." The Superior walked offstage and took his seat. As the Dusks drew open the curtain, the group of Snipers could be heard applauding loudly.

Xigbar walked up from the side of the stage and bowed. "Thank you, thank you. Man, I'm getting major points and I ain't even said anything yet. Anyway, let's get started. Why did Xaldin get charged with public indecency? Because he was showing off his lance!" Larxene giggled at the joke, Vexen huffed, and Xemnas simply nodded. More of the Snipers applauded their master. "What did Roxas say to Larxene when he tried to pick her up? That he was the key to her destiny!" XII broke out into a laugh and even the Superior and IV chuckled. Behind the stage, Roxas asked what that was supposed to mean only for Axel to tell him that they would inform him when he was older. "Which of the Nobodies caught the bouquet at the wedding? No one did, because Marluxia had stolen it before hand." Vexen actually laughed at that, but caught himself before it lasted too long. "So, Lexaeus walks into a bar and orders a scotch. The bartender asks him how he wants it, and he answers 'On the rocks!'" Behind the stage, V tilted his head in confusion. "Why was Luxord admitted to the loony bin? He wasn't playing with a full deck." A few Gamblers in the back shook their heads in displeasure. "Vexen is walking down a street one day when he runs into the mob. Turns out he got iced!" Larxene laughed so hard that she began to cry.

"That's not funny." said Vexen, standing up, obviously not amused by the joke.

"Oh, yes it is!" laughed the Nymph.

"It is not, and I will not stand to be treated like garbage by some imbecile."

"Then take a seat." said Xigbar, shooting Vexen in the forehead with a dud bullet, knocking him back into his seat. Xemnas let a little bit of a chuckle escape before telling II to get back to his routine. "What did Saïx do when he saw Axel's butt? He went berserk!" A Berserker in the audience slid away, not finding the joke funny. "What was Axel be accused of when he was setting things on fire? Being a flamer!" After that joke, Xigbar narrowly dodged a flying knife that was aimed right for his chest. Larxene let him know that she wasn't happy with that particular joke. "What's Zexion's favorite book that he will never put to good use? The Kama Sutra!" VI's face went bright red. "How did Larxene react when she found out Axel was gay? She was shocked!" This time the projectile found its mark, the Freeshooter's left shoulder. "Ow, tough crowd tonight, tough crowd." he muttered as he dug the knife out of his arm. Not even the injury would stop the jester. "Why is Demyx' sitar called Apreggio? Because he was a couple notes short!"

"That wasn't nice." sniffed the Nocturne behind the stage.

"So, I found out the other day what Xemnas' real name is, it's MANSEX!" At this final joke, the Superior stood up and several Dusks quickly escorted Xigbar off-stage, much to his dismay.

"Next up," announced Xemnas on-stage, "Lexaeus and Marluxia create sculptures." Number I took his seat as the curtain was drawn back. On the stage were V and XI, each had a boulder and a shrub next to them, respectively. Marluxia went first, summoning his Graceful Dahlia. He quickly made several swift slices on the shrub. Every strike caused branches to drop to the stage floor. After he was done, he stepped aside and let the crowd view his handiwork; a large scale model of a rose. Next up was Lexaeus. He rested his axe sword on his shoulder while he looked the boulder up and down. After several seconds of this, he lifted up Skysplitter and brought it down hard, only to slow and tap the top of the rock. As soon as he did, much of the boulder dropped down, and when the dust settled, there was a perfect statue of Xemnas. Most of the audience was in awe of V's skill. The Superior himself stood up and applauded the Silent Hero.

"Yeah, you're not biased at all." Xigbar rolled his eye from his seat on the ceiling. Xemnas simply shot him a glare that shut the marksman's mouth in an instant. The Hero and Assassin bowed and took their seats.

"It is now Saïx's turn. He wishes to share a little something he wrote with us. Here is the first reading of '_My Luna_'." informed the head Nobody. The curtain drew and VII was standing there, his claymore's point on the stage.

"_Oh, how much I long for you, my Luna,_  
><em>Although your beauty is borrowed,<em>  
><em>I still care for you more than my very breath,<em>  
><em>Oh, how much I long for you, my Luna.<em>

_Oh, how much I crave you, my Luna,_  
><em>My wanting, my needing, my lusting,<em>  
><em>It shall never be satisfied as long as we are so far apart,<em>  
><em>Oh, how much I crave you, my Luna.<em>

_Oh, how mad I am for you, my Luna,_  
><em>My very own sickness, my very own lunacy,<em>  
><em>Shall never be stopped, never ending,<em>  
><em>Oh, how mad I am for you, my Luna.<em>

_Oh, how much I need you, my Luna,_  
><em>Your very sight, your wonderful rays,<em>  
><em>How divine they are, glorious light from the heavens,<em>  
><em>Oh, how much I need you, my Luna.<em>

_Oh, how close we are, my Luna,_  
><em>I am your one and only lunatic, your one and only diviner,<em>  
><em>You are my one and only medicine, my one and only love,<em>  
><em>Oh, how close we are, my Luna.<em>" After Saïx was finished, all the Nobodies were in silent awe over how great it was. Vexen was the first to snap out of it and begin the uproar of clapping. The moon-craver simply bowed and desummoned his weapon. He took his seat, ready for the next round.

"Luxord will now show us some of his card tricks." The Gambler was revealed as the curtain opened. He drew a deck from one of his sleeves and shuffled it a few times. He began by flicking the cards the entire length of his arms, then over his head, then through his legs. Next he flipped one out of the middle, sending upward, along with another, and another, and yet another. Then he tossed one at the first, which bounced off, hitting the next one, which hit the next one, and so on. As the cards fell, he quickly caught them with the same hand that held the rest of the deck. He began to shuffle again, this time he occasionally dropped a card or two, only to kick it back up into the deck. For his last trick, he threw the entire deck up into the air, the cards scattering in air. They all fluttered down, soon reaching the floor. But right before touching the stage, they warped into Gambler Nobodies. All the Nobodies on stage bowed and the Gamblers shimmered out. Luxord bowed once more before taking his seat.

"Now, for our last performance, we have a band that's going to be playing Falling Up's song 'Falling in Love'. Please welcome, The Nobodies." The curtain drew and the music began.

"You are my one true love,

You are the voice that is so sweet,

In everything I do, you bring the best out of me,

You are my wings to fly,

You are the wind beneath them,

I miss you every night, when I close my eyes,

You put your feelings down,

You stopped your tears you brought me love

You held to my heart,

You held with hope to have me near,

Sometimes I close my eyes,

Sometimes I let my hunger rise,

I think of all you are, you are the love of my life.

All of my dreams and my passions,

Are in your hands,

All of my dreams and my passions,

Are in your hands,

All of my dreams and my passions,

Are in your hands.

You reached me in my need,

Your rhythm flows under my skin,

I need you desperately,

A sweet healing that will begin,

You are my one true love,

You are the voice that is so sweet,

In everything I do, you bring the best out of me,

My everything is you,

The very motions that I move,

And everything with richness,

The richness of the peace you bring.

All of my dreams and my passions,

Are in your hands,

All of my dreams and my passions,

Are in your hands,

All of my dreams and my passions,

Are in your hands.

Always, always you are with me,

Always, always you are with me,

Always, always you are with me,

Always, always you are with me,

All of my dreams and my passions,

Are in your hands,

All of my dreams and my passions,

Are in your hands,

All of my dreams and my passions,

Are in your hands.

You are the love of my life,

You are the love of my life,

You are the love of my life,

You are the love of my life,

You are the love of my life,

He comes to find you on your knees,

He comes to find you on your knees,

He comes to find you on your knees,

He comes to find you on your knees."

After the song the band got a standing ovation. Axel silenced the crowd.

"There's a reason we chose this song in particular, it's because I've got something very special I need to ask to a certain no one. Larxene," he began, her eyes grew wide, "I think the song pretty much sums it up," he dropped to one knee, she gasped, "Larxy, will you marry me?" She didn't say a word. She didn't need to. Her actions spoke for her. She rushed up to the stage and tackled Axel, hugging him tightly and kissing him passionately.


	4. Nothing's Together

Ch. 4 - Nothing's Together

* * *

><p>Everything was going so smoothly. Axel had gotten the best grey suit he could find, or get Zexion to make. Demyx, his bestman, actually was on time. Xemnas was wearing a black and white swirled suit standing between the Flurry and his soon-to-be bride. Xigbar somehow managed to get a chair up on the ceiling. Zexion was on the organ, playing various pieces in preparation for the big song. Xaldin through Luxord, save for Vexen who was making sure everything was in order before sitting, where seated on both sides of the aisle. Zexion was called over by IV to help him make sure the curtains where in the right spot. Xigbar, seeing his opportunity, jumped down and, with a large Xigbar smile, began to play dramatic music on the organ, only for the Lancer to grab him by the ponytail and drag him away from the instrument just in time for the Schemer to return. As his punishment, the Freeshooter was forced to take a seat with the rest of the Organization on the floor, much to his own dissatisfaction.<p>

It was time, Zexion began to play the all-too-important music. Marluxia came through before, throwing rose petals all along the aisle as he walked. Then, she showed up. Larxene, number XII, the Savage Nymph turned into the doorway. She wore an exquisite white and silver dress with a grey-ish veil. Roxas walked behind her, making sure her dress didn't get stepped on. The music grew more intense, as well as Axel's nerves, as she came closer and closer. "She's so beautiful." he thought. "Lexaeus did a great job on the dress." The way she was dressed, and the demeanor with which she walked, you'd never of guessed that she was one of the most hot-tempered of the Nobodies. She was the epitome of beauty. As she came up the three steps, taking her place opposite Axel, Roxas stood beside her.

"We are gathered here today," began the Superior, talking with his arms, as he usually did, "to join these two nothings together." Axel had a bead of sweat run down the back of his neck. He looked at his wonderful woman. He saw it, a single smile. She was the happiest girl around, even if she was the only girl around. VIII loosened up a little after seeing this, returning her smile. "This is a first among all Nobodies. A love that has grown out of nothing. I believe that these two, Axel and Larxene, are proof that we, do indeed have hearts." Xemnas's gestures seemed to move the crowd of nothings. Then, number I turned toward Axel. "Flurry of the Dancing Flames, do you take Larxene, to be your nothing, to love and share the rest of your nonexistence with?"

"Yes, Superior, I do."

"And Savage Nymph, do you take Axel, to be your nothing, to love and share the rest of your nonexistence with?"

"Of course, Xemnas, I do."

"Very well, now, for the rings." VIII turned to IX and XII turned to XIII. The Nocturne and Key both removed the rings from their pockets. As Axel and Larxene turned back to each other. He slipped his on her first. It was a silver ring with a gleaming diamond set in white gold. She placed hers on him next. It was a simple grey band with a red line going around it in the middle. "Now, by all that is nothing and nonexistent, I announce that you are both wed. You may now consummate the marriage." The Flurry and Nymph gave the Superior an odd look. "Err, I mean you may kiss the bride." The red-head removed the blonde's veil. Pure euphoria was in her eyes. They both leaned in and pressed their lips together. The Nobodies were the happiest they had ever been, or remember being. After they finally removed their lips from each others, the rest of the Organization cheered and applauded. Larxene turned toward Xemnas, her back to the crowd, leaned over, then launched the bouquet of silver and grey lilies backward. The flowers sailed into the air and landed right in Saïx's lap. He looked down then back up, cocking his eyebrow in confusion. As his eyes reached up for Larxene's, who was laughing, Xemnas's intercepted them. The Superior shot the lunatic a wink. VII's face grew red and he looked back down at the bouquet. Axel took Larxene's arm and the two ran down the aisle between the groups of chairs, off to do what Xemnas had originally told them to do.


	5. Twilight Conception

Ch. 5 - Twilight Conception

* * *

><p>Vexen knocked on the door. Nothing but panting from behind it answered him. The scientist sighed before knocking harder. "Axel."<br>"Kind of busy!" called back a male voice.  
>"I need another sample."<br>"Um, well... I'm kind of all out, if you catch my drift." A seductive chuckle followed his answer. This however did not come from the Flurry, but his wife.  
>"Anyway, I've already given this year, why do you need another one?"<br>"There was an anomaly, I need another sample to confirm. I will come back in one hour." The Academic walked away from VIII's room to the sound of more chuckling and the sounds of them continuing.

Demyx skipped into the Grey Area, his iPod playing. Xigbar heard the music while he rifled through something on the ceiling. Not being able to contain himself, he walked over to the area right above IX. He dropped from the top of the room, flipped over and landed right in front of the Nocturne.  
>"Hey there!"<br>"Holy!" cried Demyx as he fell to the floor twitching. The Freeshooter laughed as he sat in one of the chairs. Zexion looked up from his book and sighed. IX picked himself up and sulked over to the Schemer.  
>"Hi, Zex!" he greeted VI.<br>"Hello, Demyx. How many times have I asked you to not call me that?" asked the slate-headed man.  
>"Oh, sorry Zex." responded the blonde as he popped the ear buds out. "Force of habit." The Schemer only sighed again. "Hey, Zex, do you have any idea why Xig keeps picking on me? I mean, he picks on everyone, but it seems like he does it to me the most."<br>"No. II has a habit of picking on those that he likes."  
>"I like him too." smiled Demyx.<br>"No, I mean _likes_." Zexion emphasized the last word to get his point across. This time, the Nocturne got it, his eyes widening and his face reddening. He looked over at Xigbar, who double raised his eyebrows at IX, letting him know that it was true. II got up and walked out of the room. Demyx tried hard not to let his face get too red, but to no avail. "I can see that you feel the same." A smile actually appeared on the Schemer's face. The hydromancer nodded and began to walk out. "Oh, and by the way. He's not called 'the Freeshooter' for just his weapons, Demyx." Once again, IX's eyes grew wide and he scurried out of the Grey Area.

Vexen was just about to knock on Axel's door when it opened before his fist could make contact. A shirtless Axel motioned for IV to enter. He tilted his head over to his bed, a sleeping Larxene occupied it. The Academic nodded and handed the Flurry a cup. After a few minutes, VIII returned with the container full and hurried the blonde out, who closed the door behind him. Axel then laid back down with his darling and soon faded into sleep with her.

The next morning they followed their shower routine then headed out to the Grey Area to find Xigbar and Demyx sitting on the couch, the former's arm around the latter's shoulders. Axel chuckled while Larxy shook her head with a smirk.  
>"It's about time, huh Dem?" asked VIII. IX blushed as he nuzzled II's chest with his head. Saïx entered the room and snapped, getting the nothings' attention. He handed out mission cards to everyone then went on about his business.<p>

About a month passed and nothing special happened. Life at the castle went on as usual, except now Xigbar and Demyx were together. The ever-happy blonde seemed happier than ever now. Axel returned from a mission and went to his lover's room. He entered without knocking and saw the bathroom light on. He sat on the bed and waited for his darling to exit. She came out of the room and was surprised to see the red head sitting there. She sat next to him and hugged and kissed him.  
>"Axel, I've got something I need to tell you." she said to him.<br>"What is it?" he tilted his head. Just then, Vexen busted into the room, but he was too late.  
>"I'm pregnant."<p> 


End file.
